


I knew.

by Selena_Guardi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena_Guardi/pseuds/Selena_Guardi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested I made a painting going along with it. <a href="http://selenaguardis-art.tumblr.com/post/139272227250/molly-snuggling-into-his-shoulder-molly-only">Here</a></p></blockquote>





	I knew.

“Molly?”

Snuggling into his shoulder Molly only gave a little grumble in response.

“Are you awake?” Sherlock asked nudging her gently.

“Mh?” the pathologist replied still half asleep.

“Are you awake?”

“Now I am, Sherlock. What’s wrong?” Molly asked trying to make out his expression in the darkened room.

“Nothing’s wrong. Actually everything is perfect.”  
  
“Oook,” Molly yawned. “Are you sure you’re alright?”  
  
“Yes,” Sherlock said his voice incredibly low, “because of you.”  
  
Smiling slightly Molly turned and planted a soft kiss on his chest. Finding his hand under the sheets she entwined her fingers with his bringing his arm to rest around her waist.  
  
“I’m sorry I woke you up.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Molly whispered closing her eyes again savouring the still unfamiliar warmth of his body so close to her.  
  
Drifting slowly back to sleep she felt his hand run through her hair.  
  
“Molly?”  
  
“Mh?”  
  
“I think I should have said this long time ago but somehow… I just… what I’m trying to say is…” inhaling deeply Sherlock took a moment before continuing “I love you. I love you like I have never loved anyone before and I hope you know that, Molly Hooper. And I am sorry that it took me so long to realise it.”  
  
Clearing his throat he added a “So that’s that.” into the silence of the room.  
  
“Sherlock?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“I knew.”  
  
“You did?”  
  
“Yes. You have showed me in so many ways how you feel. I knew you would tell me eventually. And I don’t care how long it took you to realise it. You are here now. We are here now.”  
  
“I can’t really take credit for that though,“ he grumbled.

„Nobody cares about credit,“ Molly said lifting herself up to be able to look at him.

„I care about you. I knew what kind of man you were. You might be an idiot sometimes but you are my idiot. And that,“ she whispered cradling his cheek in her hand, „is why I love you.“

Leaning down she gently kissed him, slowly running her fingers through his curls, before resting her head on his chest again.

After a moment of silence Sherlock asked „I am your idiot?“

„Yes, you are,“ Molly replied squeezing his hand and snuggling into him.

„But-“

„Sherlock, go back to sleep,“ Molly yawned her eyelids falling shut again.

Hugging her closer to him Sherlock kissed the top of her head mumbling a low „Goodnight.“ as he felt her fall asleep already. Listening to her steady breathing he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

„I like being your idiot, Molly Hooper,“ he whispered before he, too, drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested I made a painting going along with it. [Here](http://selenaguardis-art.tumblr.com/post/139272227250/molly-snuggling-into-his-shoulder-molly-only)


End file.
